


December Morning Fun

by underneaththemoon



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Holiday, I wanna make cookies now, delicious, roomate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, her roommates are gone, and Sarah smells something delicious next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Morning Fun

The morning was cold and quiet, typical for the neighborhood. The rain that fell the night before was now lightly frozen on the plants. It was a picturesque California December day outside. Unfortunately for Sarah, it was too cold and too quiet. The five blankets that normally were sufficient were not doing their job in keeping warm. The alarm on her cell phone went off for the third time after originally going off at 9. Begrudgingly, she got up, dressed, and trudged down to an even colder downstairs.

Her roommates had left for the day, leaving her house uncomfortably quiet. Sarah normally enjoyed the sounds her friends would make, even if not to each other. Caitie’s soft rock music playing as she would make herself coke, Shay’s loud conversations with her boyfriend over the phone. But the only noise that filled the house was the soft breeze blowing outside and the occasional car that would drive by.

~~~

Sarah never really was ready to move out. Her parents decided after she graduated college that they would move to Oregon to relax. It was a choice that Sarah wasn’t told about until a month before her graduation. She had to rush to find somewhere to live, she wasn’t just going to up and leave California. The career that was promised to her, the friends she loved, the restaurants that weren’t in Oregon. She couldn’t let herself give up those things. 

Luckily, her roommates at school had already planned to live together. A house was picked out and everything. Three bedrooms, two bath, and an above ground hot tub that the previous owner wasn’t bothered to sell. Originally Caitie and Shay planned to make the extra room a place for both of them to work out of; Caitie being a graphic designer and Shay a seamstress. But they were happy to change their ideas when Sarah’s life took a turn.

~~~

Grabbing the half empty box of cereal, Sarah dug her hand into the box and threw a mouthful in her mouth. It was too cold to do much else. She shuffled over to the counter and saw a note explaining where her friends were. Caitie said she would be meeting with a few clients and would go grocery shopping after and Shay was staying with her boyfriend and his family for the weekend. Typical. 

She tossed herself back on the couch and continued to eat right from the cereal box. The television lay dormant, Sarah not bothered enough to turn it on. Rather, she sat and stared, hoping something exciting would happen. After about twenty minutes of nothing happening, she huffed and got up, turning on the TV. Some local channel was playing the Charlie Brown Christmas special which seemed to be the only thing good on.

A breeze blew through the open window next to her, making Sarah shiver and curse at whoever decided to leave this open (she would remember it was her last night when the fireplace made her too warm). Getting up to close it, she stopped. Something was different. The air smelled... festive. She stuck her face out of the window and smelled again. Gingerbread. Sarah could see movement in the house next door.

Being the introvert she was, Sarah had never introduced herself to the neighbors. Her roommates said they were nice and she assumed that was all she needed to know. She watched out the window for a while, contemplating the idea to finally go over and say hi, see what was going on. Eventually, she pumped herself up enough to go over.

Throwing on a warm coat, a scarf, and boots, Sarah made her way to the home. It wasn’t a far walk, but it was cold enough to make it feel like forever. The door finally came closer and she stood in front of it, hesitant to knock. Music and kitchen sounds came from behind. The warm, cookie smell overwhelmed her at this point. ‘I have to knock now or it’s gonna look weird,’ she thought, pulling her cold hands from her pocket.

Knock knock knock. The noise she’d heard cease and the sound of soft footsteps approached the door. The door opened and revealed a pink haired man with a huge smile. He wore a flannel and looked to have some of the ingredients of what he was making on his hand. Sarah smiled and stuck out her hand.

“Uh, I live next door. I’m Sarah.” She commended herself on the confidence she feigned. The man took her hand and shook it, immediately warming it from it’s frozen state.

“Shay told me about you. Nice to finally meet you. I’m Mark. What can I do you for?” He ran his hands through his very soft looking hair. Sarah got slightly distracted, but snapped back.

“I was just alone over at the house and smelled... cookies.” Digging her hands back into her pockets, Sarah felt her face warm up with embarrassment. “Just wanted to see what you were making, I guess.” Mark laughed warmly and put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

“You smelled right. Come on in, my buddies and I could use a hand.” He lead Sarah inside. The house was warm and welcoming, a small golden retriever being the best part of the welcome. Mark introduced her as Chica, his pet that he’d adopted the month prior. Sarah made her acquaintance with the pup before following her neighbor into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a sight to behold. Two men that look roughly to be about Mark’s age were covered in frosting and decorations. On the counter sat a platter of half terribly decorated and half bare gingerbread cookies. They had been laughing when Sarah and Mark entered and greeted the two with smiles.

“Sarah, this is Ryan and Matt, we work and occasionally live together.” Sarah went to go shake their hands, ignoring the frosting on Matt’s hand and the flour on Ryan’s. “Men, I alleviate you of your cookie decorating. Sarah and I can do the rest.” The guys thanked the two and went off to most likely shower or at least wash off their messes, Sarah assumed.

And like Mark said, he and Sarah began to decorate. Sarah was a tad anxious. She’d met her neighbor, his friends, and now was silently decorating cookies with him. It was more than she thought she’d do coming over. The ideal situation was they would meet, he’d offer a cookie, and then she’d go back home and brood until her roommates came home. But it looked like her morning was now busy.  
The silence finally broke when Sarah cursed under her breath at a mistake she’d made.

“You okay?” She looked over at Mark and sighed.

“Messed up my cookie. It was supposed to look like a Fallout Dweller, now it looks like a guy in a shitty jumpsuit.” Sarah put down the frosting shoved the cookie away. Mark shuffled over closer to her, pulling the cookie back in front of them. 

“I’d say it looks pretty good - I mean, compare to mine.” Mark pulled his cookie over, revealing what looked like the baking section of the craft store threw up on it. Sarah laughed, making a joke to herself that he and his friends must have gotten decorating lessons from the same person. She felt better about her cookie and continued to make more, Mark remaining close. Normally she’d feel uncomfortable with him in her bubble, but he radiate warmth and happiness so it was okay this time.  
An hour or so went by and the two had decorated cookies and learned a few things about each other. Sarah felt like she’d overstayed her welcome and mumbled to Mark that it was probably time to go.

“Really? Already? But we can hang out and stuff if you wanna. Unless you wanna go.” He made puppy dog eyes at Sarah. She left and nudged his arm.

“Fine. I’ll stay if you let me eat some of these cookies.” 

Mark smiled and held out the first cookie he decorated, the most sprinkled covered cookie in the bunch.

“This one first,” he winked.


End file.
